Rumble Mode
Rumble Mode is a seasonal event that allows players to fight against monsters and other players in a massive battlefield. Overview Rumble Mode is described as a PvPvE instance where players separated into Red and Blue teams gather points from killing monsters and players from the other team in 10 minutes of combat. Rumble Mode is only available at certain times, and usually lasts for as long as a single patch update's duration. During this time, players can join by pressing the Battlefield Menu button (default N) and selecting the Request Matching button. Individuals and parties alike can join Rumble Mode, but parties have a restriction of up to two players, and up to two members belonging to a single first specialization class. Matching can be cancelled at any time by pressing the Cancel Matching button. Upon successful matching, all players that are matched together will be moved to the Rumble Mode map, with players in a party being matched in the same team. Battle Mechanics The Rumble Map consists of nine regions, four Red Team regions (Red Team Starting Camp, Red's Mad Dog Ground, Shrieking Woods, Growing Tree's Deserted House), four Blue Team regions (Blue Team Starting Camp, Blue's Mad Dog Ground, Candler's Mine, Abandoned Chamel House) and a neutral region (Boundary of Red and Blue). There are various monsters in the battlefield, and players can earn points by killing the monsters. You can check your points from the Status Window (default key Q). Different icons will be shown above the character’s head according to the amount of points the character has. Monster Hunt Different amount of points can be earned for killing monsters of different grades. The higher the grade, the more challenging the monster but the points yielded will be higher as well. Killing certain monsters will give useful buffs for the team, so be careful not to lose them to the opponent team. Each monster appears at a different time so be sure to check when the monster will appear to gain an advantage over your opponents! Loss of Points You will lose points if you get killed during battle. When an opponent team player kills you, the points lost will be taken by that player. No points will be lost for characters who have 0 points. * Killed by another player : Loses 30% of one’s points to the opponent player * Killed by a monster : 50 points deducted (fixed) Surrendering When 5 minutes have passed after the match begins, you can request to surrender. Simply press the ESC button, and click Surrender button from the menu and a vote for surrender will appear. Your surrender will be accepted if more than 70% of your team members agree to it. If your request to surrender has been rejected by your team mates, you can request again after 1 minute. Penalties If you get disconnected in Rumble Mode, you can re-enter after logging in to the game again. A popup message will appear, asking if you wish to re-enter Rumble Mode. A leave penalty will be applied if you do not return to Rumble Mode. Leave penalty will last for 10 minutes, and during this stipulated period, your stats will be decreased by 30% and you cannot request for battle. Rewards A round of Rumble Mode can end with one of three outcomes: a win, a loss, or a draw. * Winners get a Victory Loot Pouch and 4 Goddess's Medals. The Victory Loot Pouch can contain one of the following items: Emerald Luster Dragon mount (permanent), Level 80 Epic Heraldry, Fun Transformation Potion Pouch, Level 80 Epic Dragon Jade, Level 80 Magic Talisman, Essence of Life, Premium Alteum, Premium Diamond, Dimensional Crystal Fragment. * Losers get an Effort Loot Pouch and 2 Goddess's Medals. The Effort Loot Pouch can contain one of the following items: Essence of Life, Premium Alteum, Premium Diamond, Dimensional Crystal Fragment. * Both teams get a Perseverance Loot Pouch and 3 Goddess's Medals for a draw. The Perseverance Loot Pouch can contain one of the following items: Essence of Life, Premium Alteum, Premium Diamond, Dimensional Crystal Fragment. Aside from these, players also receive Battlefield Fighter's Gold Coins for participating. These coins can be used to purchase PvP equipment or the permanent Emerald Luster Dragon mount. External Links * Official Microsite Category:Game Features Category:Seasonal Content